The present invention relates to the field of ion implantation; more specifically, it relates to an electromagnetic electron reflector for high current ion implantation systems.
One step in the fabrication of advanced integrated circuits requires high current ion implantations. A problem with high current implantations is formation of an electrically conductive coating over high voltage feed throughs of the electromagnetic electron reflector of the ion implantation system. This coating causes electrical shorts and erratic beam stability. The present solution is to break the high vacuum of the system and change or clean the electromagnetic electron reflector. Not only is this expensive and time consuming but breaking the high vacuum of the system drives higher defects due to the hygroscopic properties of the residual coatings. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.